


A Whole Lot Of Confessions

by IWillStealYourQuarters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gay ships, M/M, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, oblivious idiots, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillStealYourQuarters/pseuds/IWillStealYourQuarters
Summary: Suga and Daichi are already in a relationship. Suga was tired of seeing the tension between his classmates. Suga wanted everyone to be in a relationship with their crush since it was very obvious that they liked each other. The only problem was how he would convince them to confess. Especially the Tsundere’s. He had to plan out everything.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. The Start of the Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make those Haikyuu text videos because I absolutely love them and just watch a lot every single day but unfortunately I can't because my phone doesn’t have enough space and all I am left with is my laptop. So yeah I am trying my best to do these confessions with every one of my Haikyuu ships and so yeah. 
> 
> The pairings are in the description or whatever and so yeah if you don’t like them well you probably shouldn’t read these because yeah.. Also I will be doing each chapter for a different ship. I don’t know when I will update these but I am going to try and do a bit on these google docs and stuff like a whole bunch of chapters containing a good amount of words in each one.
> 
> I am trying my best and English is my first and only language and I really suck at it so I am sorry in advance for making grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. If you are the very few reading this story, thank you and please have an amazing day. I just want my work to be appreciated and approved by people :’).

BTW this is where they all go to the same university and some go to different departments and stuff uh yeah. Also Sakusa has a slight bit of germaphobia even though I know that’s part of his character but like I just Idk I just felt that in this story he shouldn’t I’m sorry!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suga and Daichi are already in a relationship. Suga was tired of seeing the tension between his classmates. Suga wanted everyone to be in a relationship with their crush since it was very obvious that they liked each other. The only problem was how he would convince them to confess. Especially the Tsundere’s. He had to plan out everything. Yachi was in the music department so Suga thought that she could sing to Kiyoko knowing that she has written multiple songs about her. Oh her crush was so so obvious. He wanted her to confess first. But at the same time he wanted to get everyone onboard with his idea. He planned a hang out with Iwazumi, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yachi, Kenma, Ushijima, Akaashi, Asahi, Ennoshita, Yaku, Suna, Sakusa, and Makki on Saturday afternoon. 

Suga made a group chat involving the listed people. All he did was text them “Meet me at the park by Baddies Coffee Shop” and most of them responded with a “K” except for Tsukishima and Kenma who asked “why?”. He said “Just meet me there or say goodbye to your kneecaps 🙃”. Kenma replied with a “fine” and Tsukishima said, “whatever” 

As Saturday came by everyone showed up at the park surprisingly. Maybe they didn’t want their kneecaps to be broken by Mr. Refreshing. It was a pretty big group so they just sat in a circle by a tree in the park’s grass on top of a hill. 

Suga said, “I bet you all are confused about why I brought you into the office today.”

“But this isn’t even a- y’know what I’m not even gonna say anything” said Yaku. 

Suga said, “ANYWAYS. I brought you all here today because I am going to get you guys to confess to your crushes.

“Yeah I’m out.” said Tsukishima.

Four others started to get up with him when Suga yelled, “GET YOUR STUPID OBLIVIOUS BUTTS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW.”

The four tensed up a bit and hesitated before sitting down again. 

“I don’t even have a crush…” said Yaku.

Suga replied with, “But oh honey you do” “It’s very obvious” “In fact for all of you it’s very obvious.”

All of them blushed just a tiny bit. 

Suga said, “And I will be helping you all with your crushes” “Call me freakin’ Cupid because relationships WILL be happening!” “Who’s in?”

“Well I’ve been wanting to confess to Kuroo for a very long time…” said Kenma with a soft voice while looking to the ground and playing with the grass.

“UGH fine, if Kenma’s doing it then I will too..” said Yaku angrily puffing.

“Well Oikawa has been hanging out with this girl a lot and I’ve also liked him for a very long time..so..sure..” Iwazumi said in a low voice. 

“Same here except it’s Atsumu not Oikawa.. I guess I’ll do it too..” Sakusa said in a normal voice. 

“Sure” Suna said with a neutral face not showing any emotion.

“I-I I’ll do it too..” said Asahi with one finger up and his head on his hand facing the other way.

“Sure whatever.” said Makki.

“I w-want to confess to K-Kiyoko-san too…” said Yachi.

Everyone else agreed but Akaashi, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, and Kageyama. All of them stayed quiet. 

Akaashi spoke up and said, “I don’t want to ruin Bokuto-san and I’s friendship..”

“Same for me. Me and Yamaguchi have been friends for years.. I don’t want a stupid confession to ruin everything I built for years.” said Tsukishima  
“I’m pretty sure that boke would think I’m just joking..” said Kageyama with an angry face. 

“Tanaka is straight. That’s all I have to say. He has it bad for Kiyoko but Yachi I’m still rooting for you.” said Ennoshita.

“Well you never know until you try” said Suga “If you don’t tell them you’ll live with this guilt inside you and keep asking yourself ‘what if’ now do you want that?”

Akaashi said, “Well… I guess not..” 

Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Kageyama agreed. 

“Plus if it works out you’ll be in relationships!” Suga said excitedly. 

“But how will we confess is the question.” said Iwazumi. 

Suga responded with, “Well, I have a plan for a few of you but the others will have to confess in your own way.” 

“Well who do you have plans for?” asked Ennoshita.

Suga replied with, “I have plans for Yachi and that’s it :P”

Makki said, “Bruh why did you say ‘a few of you’ if it’s only one person.”

“Well Yachi is baby and I love her. Plus she’s the only girl among this group.” said Suga.

“Well I guess that’s fair.” said Kageyama.

Yachi asked, “So how will I c-confess to her?”

Suga replied with, “A SONG!!”

“A-A song?” Yachi said “Like the o-one I w-wrote for her? T-That one?”

“Yes Yachi you know exactly which song I’m talking about.” said Suga.

“Wait, why is that actually adorable?” said Makki.

“It really is.” said Yaku.

Yachi was a blushing mess at this point from the compliments and from Suga pointing out that she wrote songs about Kiyoko. 

“Yachi you should totally do a song for her!” said Ennoshita trying to encourage her to.

“F-Fine! I’ll do it!” said Yachi “But I don’t know which song to do. I wrote so many that were about her.” 

Suga hummed.

“Well you could do ‘I do Adore’ it’s my favorite one from you.” said Suga.

“How am I gonna do it?” asked Yachi.

Suga said, “Well this is the plan....”


	2. A Song For You (KiyoYachi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi is first to confess to her crush (Kiyoko) and is going to do so by singing a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: “I Do Adore” by Mindy Gledhill; https://youtu.be/s64wCDCZyHE

Yachi’s heart was beating faster than when the volleyball was about to hit her face. She was as nervous as ever. She didn’t even consider if Kiyoko didn’t even like girls let alone her. 

Yachi saw Kiyoko’s locker and slipped a note in there that said, “Show up to the music department’s practice room” with hearts above the two “i’s”. Kiyoko’s class didn’t end until an hour so Yachi had enough time to practice the song. 

She practiced over and over again until she knew it was perfect. She looked at the clock in the room and she had 7 minutes left until Kiyoko got out of class. She made sure every single thing was perfect. She wanted the absolute most perfect thing for an absolute perfect girl. 

She propped her phone up on a book on a bookshelf which was by the door. The room was slightly dark and there was only light on the stage. The stage was only slightly above ground level. It was a big enough stage for Yachi to stand on it though. She held her guitar in her arms and stood there waiting, blushing intensely. 

She was worried that Kiyoko might not show up considering she probably gets a lot of notes in her locker telling her to meet up with them somewhere. Yachi was really doubtful and was on the verge of tears when 5 minutes passed after Kiyoko’s class ended. She was trying to stay positive and hopeful. She was about to set down a guitar when she heard running outside of the door.

The door of the music department’s practice room swung open and Kiyoko was seen panting with one arm on the door with her head down.

“Sorry I…. was… late.. Yachi.” said Kiyoko.

Yachi said, “H-How did you know it was m-me?”

Kiyoko responded with, “Well you’re the only one I know who’s in the music department and the hearts kinda gave it away.” 

Kiyoko then walked up by the stage and looked at Yachi. 

She asked, “Why did you tell me to meet you here?”

“U-Uhm I have a dong for you Kiyoko-san.” said Yachi.

“Everything you do it sends me  
Higher than the moon with every  
Twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match that lights my heart on fireWhen you're near, I hide my blushing face  
And trip on my shoelaces  
Grace just isn't my forté  
But it brings me to my knees when you say  
‘Hello, how are you, my darling today?’  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore

We're as different as can be  
I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed  
And I'm overly uptight  
We balance out each other nicely!  
You wear sandals in the snow  
In mid-July I still feel cold  
We're opposites in every way  
But I can't resist it when say  
‘Hello, how are you, my darling today?’  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore

Finding words, I mutter  
Tongue-tied, twisted  
Foot in mouth, I start to stutter  
Ha, ha, Heaven help me…”

Kiyoko started singing with her, “Hello, how are you, my darling today?” 

“I fall into a pile on the floor”  
“I fall into a pile on the floor”

“Puppy love is hard to ignore”  
“Puppy love is hard to ignore”

“When every little thing you do..”  
“I do.. Adore..”

“U-Uhm Kiyoko-san I noticed how you were really pretty and soon learned that you were also smart. I always thought that I might not have a chance with you because of all the confessions you get a day so I j-just thought that my confession wouldn’t mean anything to you so… Kiyoko what I am trying to say is… I l-l-love you! I know that we are polar opposites and I am always uptight and worried while you are calm, cool, collected, relaxed, pretty… I just can’t really compare to you a-and I have no idea why you would ever fall for someone like me. I’m really sorry Kiyoko-san but I really hope this d-doesn’t change anything with what we have right now.” Yachi rambled.

“Yachi…” Kiyoko started.

“I love you too. I love how adorable you are and how you always squeal when you get scared. Oh don’t get me started on your voice. Your voice is like an angel. Your voice is music to my ears. I feel really appreciated and loved for you to go out of your way and make a song about me. I absolutely loved it. And I know that we are opposites but as the saying goes ‘opposites attract’ and I am so attracted to you. I am head over heels for you. The way you blush at me just winking at you. I love it. I kinda always knew that you liked me too and I was kinda hoping that you would confess so that I could finally be your girlfriend, Yachi” 

Kiyoko stepped onto the stage and put her hand on Yachi’s cheek. Yachi was already a bright red from Kiyoko’s confession and was an even brighter shade of red. 

Kiyoko brushed Yachi’s cheek with her thumb. 

She asked, “Can I kiss you Darling?” 

At this point Yachi was eternally squealing. 

“Y-Y-Yes” Yachi finally said.

Kiyoko leaned in and kissed Yachi on the lips. They stayed there kissing for a bit of time until the both pulled away. Both blushing. Yachi a lot more than Kiyoko. 

Kiyoko said, “I love you Hitoka Yachi”

“I-I love you too Shimizu Kiyoko.” said Yachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: “I Do Adore” by Mindy Gledhill; https://youtu.be/s64wCDCZyHE


	3. Welcome to My Minecraft World (KuroKen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a couple of days after Yachi’s confession to Kiyoko. Yachi sent everyone the video of her confessing and that gave Kenma a bit more courage.

Kenma didn’t have an idea of how to confess to Kuroo. His only talents were reading people and playing games. ! Kenma had an idea. He wanted to use his gaming talent to confess to Kuroo. But he wanted to make it a bit special for him but also he had to make it very easy. It also had to be a game that they both could play. He made a Minecraft World dedicated to Kuroo. 

Kenma wanted to create a somewhat masterpiece for him. He spent most of the night working on the finished product. 

Kuroo came to Kenma’s dorm every Friday so he thought that he could show it to him when he came over. But he never came. 

He waited on Saturday just in case he was busy Friday. He didn’t come. 

He waited on Sunday just in case he was busy both of those days. He still didn’t come.

Kenma would admit that he was really sad that he didn’t get to see Kuroo all that weekend, but at least he could see him on the way to school. Right? Wrong.

While Kenma was walking through the dorm areas, he made sure to stop by Kuroo’s dorm like he usually does but he sees a girl waiting at the door. She had silky brown hair with blue streaks in it. Her eyes were this yellow color which reminded him of Bokuto. Except Bokuto’s were much brighter. Kenma had to admit that she was really pretty. Prettier than him. He got insecure and started heading down the hall. He needed to see Kuroo but he didn’t want it to be in front of that girl. He needed to invite Kuroo to his dorm so he could be alone with him. 

When Kenma arrived at school he was greeted by a smiling Hinata. “Hey Kenma!” he said with the bright smile he wore every day. “Did you get the video Yachi sent?!? It was so adorable!!” “Yeah I did. I was gonna confess too…” Kenma said looking down. “You like Kiyoko??????? Last time I checked you said you were in love with Kuroo!!! People change so fast.” Hinata said, shaking his head. “No, I was going to confess to Kuroo not Kiyoko.” “OOOHH that makes more sense.” “Sometimes Hinata, I don’t think you should be in school. It’s doing you no help.” Hinata got offended and stuck his tongue out at Kenma. Kenma laughed at his remark and they kept walking. 

Kenma got to his first class which was English. The teacher wasn’t there yet so everyone was talking. Kenma had no one to talk to since Kuroo wasn’t there yet and all of the others weren’t in the same class as him. Just then Kuroo walked in and behind him was the familiar girl from Kuroo’s dorm that morning. Kenma just sat there with his hand propped on his cheek and looked out of the window. He seemed like a protagonist having the window seat when in reality he just got it because the teacher knew he didn’t socialize much and he won’t be by two people.

For some odd reason the teacher hadn’t shown up for a really long time. 10 minutes passed by and the teacher still hadn’t come. Kenma got annoyed with the fact that Kuroo was talking to that girl the whole time. He finally looked over and pulled the sleeve of Kuroo’s uniform. Kuroo immediately turned his head over to his direction and dropped the conversation he and the girl had. Kenma said slightly a whisper, “Who’s she?” Kuroo’s eyes widened a bit and looked at the girl and back to Kenma. “Oh. Emica!” Kuroo said. “No. Like what’s...your relationship with her…” Kenma said the last part with his head down and quieter.

Kuroo said, “oh. She’s a friend.” “Why?” He said, smirking. It caught Kenma off guard and blushed slightly. “Just wondering…” he said in a mumble while looking away at the ground. Kenma thought that this was his chance to get some alone time with Kuroo since he and the girl stopped talking and she went to talk to her other friends. “Hey Kur-” Kenma stopped when the teacher came in and said, “Alright. Since I was late, we will have to get started immediately.

He missed his chance. He was going to have to ask him to come over after school.

~time skip to after school~

School was over and they were headed to the dorm areas. Kuroo would drop Kenma off at his own dorm and then make his way to his. When the two arrived at Kenma’s dorm Kuroo waved goodbye and was about to walk away when a hand grabbed his sleeve. He turned back around to see Kenma looking down at the ground. “Yeah?” Kuroo said in confusion. “U-Uhm..” Kenma stuttered. He then looked Kuroo into the eyes and said, “I have something to show, tell you.” “Well what is it?” Kuroo asked, lifting an eyebrow up. Kenma then pulled him into his dorm room by his sleeve.

They went straight to Kenma’s bedroom which was right across from Yamaguchi’s room which he was in. Yes they are roommates. Kenma’s game was already up and going. Kuroo was confused as to why he saw Minecraft open and Kenma pointing to it. Kenma’s finger then pointed to the chair in front of the PC motioning for him to sit. Kuroo sat in the chair with a very confused look on his face. Kenma then went up to where Kuroo was sitting and sat in between Kuroo’s legs on the chair. 

Kuroo blushed profoundly and so did Kenma but he just continued to look at the screen. The Minecraft world was loading and when his character spawned Kuroo asked, “And what exactly is this for?” “You’ll see” Kenma responded, typing something in the chat that made him start flying. He flew up into the sky and then asked Kuroo, “Are you ready?” Kuroo had an unsure look on his face and said, “Yeah?” 

Kenma’s character looked down revealing an actual masterpiece. It was a picture of Kuroo made entirely of blocks. It was a picture of him wearing his usual smirk and his usual bedhead. Kuroo gasped at how good it was. He asked Kenma, “Is that me?” “Duh,” Kenma said, dragging the sound of the ‘uh’. “It’s amazing but why did you make it of me?” Kuroo asked, tilting his head. Kenma then moved his character all the way back onto the ground and walked to where a sign was. The sign read, “The idiotic guy that I love by: Kenma Kozume.” 

Kuroo read the words right. Kenma loved him. “How long?” he asked. “Since we were kids, but I think that a couple of months ago I actually registered it as love” Kenma said looking up at Kuroo for a quick second. “I used to think that this feeling was just admiration and nothing more because I didn’t think that it could be possible that I fell in love with my best friend who I’ve known for years. I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable and I understand if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore just know that I love you and wish you the best.” Kenma looked to the ground and rambled these words. He felt a ting in his heart when Kuroo hadn’t responded yet. He thought this was the end of their friendship. It was fun while it lasted, Kenma thought. Please say something. “Kenma” Kuroo said after what felt like forever. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Kenma quickly turned to Kuroo and was met with a pair of lips on his. His eyes shot open but later leaned into the kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds then they both pulled away. “So do you…” Kenma started but Kuroo answered his question, “Yes. I love you too.” “How long?” Kenma asked, still looking up at Kuroo. “About the same time. Although I registered it as love a few years ago.” Kuroo responded. They totally forgot about what position they were in. Kenma sitting like L on the edge of the chair in between Kuroo’s very muscular and thick legs. They sat like that for the rest of the night playing video games such as Among Us, Minecraft, and Animal Crossing. The night resulted in Kuroo staying over since he didn’t feel like walking to his dorm.

They ended up going to sleep in the same bed with Kenma’s face snuggled into Kuroo’s bare chest and Kuroo’s arm around his now boyfriend. Little did they know that Someone was recording them ever since they first got into the room. It was Yamaguchi. He stared at them awwing and he was soon going to show their whole friend group the video. It was an adorable sight to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it a bit angsty but I just couldn't, despite the fact that I am always depressed


	4. Author's Note

Okay so like I made this when I was bored in class and it got 100+ in a day ASKAJSALKDNM uhm THANK YOU omg. um I don't really know when I will be updating this and I really don't have a planning schedule or anything so likee yeah. I am also really lazy and stuff but when I am ether bored or in a good mood I will update this. Hopefully it'll be soon. Also I am really sleep deprived and refuse to sleep. But I waste my non-sleeping time on watching videos and playing Among Us non stop. ANYWAYSSSSSSS. I LOVE WHOEVER IS READING THIS AND ITS SO BAD! THE SECOND CHAPTER IS MAINLY FILLED UP WITH LYRICS. um//////// 

if you have any ideas as to how each person could confess please do share please and thank you. anyways love you and have a good night/day its almost 12AM right now :D 

i also haven't done my PE assignments so yeah probably gonna fail. BUT WHAT IS THE POINT OF IT ITS SO DUMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB. I hate PE with a passion. but when I'm done with this series I am probably gonna tell you a bit more about me if you're interested :) ANYWAYS BYE BYEEEEEEEEE.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY


End file.
